


Actual Boyfriends

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Fluffy, Jackiplier, M/M, Pax - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top - Freeform, botTom, but i can't delete it cause so many people have read it already, dream - Freeform, eventually start dating each other, mark and jack wearing suits, next tag is a spoiler?, please don't read this, plot twist ending, possible heartbreak, roll credits, secret second relationship, sequel is My Everything by DiamondWinters�, sub, switch - Freeform, the end sucks, there's a sequel too, title shows up in a chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Jack comes over to LA to spend a day or two with Markiplier before, and while, PAX comes around.They become closer as they make a collab and share the PAX experience; all the while Mark has to work on seducing Sean before he goes back home.Sequel to this story: My Everything by DiamondWinters. Check it out! �





	1. The Furss Night

  
  
Markiplier giggled as he stared at Sean from across the airport. He was so cute with his lanky body and wondering eyes.  
Feeling his heart beat faster, he stepped closer to the hoard waiting for their beloved arrivals.  
Jack saw him suddenly and grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. That in itself made Mark suddenly breathless. He waved with vigor; staring at the Irishman's cute little skip towards him.

As soon as Jack was past the queue, the American pounced. Sean cried out in surprise and held the fellow youtuber tightly.  
"I'm so excited to see you!"  
" I know!" Jack squealed, "You nearly knocked me over!" he smiled wider now, "I'm glad to see you too!"  
Mark peeled himself away from Sean and straightened his shirt.  
'What a way to keep your cool...' Mark silently berated himself.  
Jack blinked at him innocently. "Hey, i gotta grab my luggage. Come?"  
"Sure."

They both stepped into line towards the large conveyer belt and found a spot to watch them roll around.  
Fischbach cleared his throat; "How have you been?"  
Jack sighed; "I've been pretty awesome actually. I couldn't get myself to sleep on the plane so sorry if i don't seem as fookin excited as i actually am."  
Mark licked his lip. "I understand. I'll take you straight to mine so you can sleep?"  
Sean grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks Markimoo..."  
"It's nothing too major, but i only have one bed and it's...."  
"8:30? I stared at the time the whole way here. I was SO excited to be coming back to L.A."  
Scarily enough, Sean was spot on the time.  
Mark tried to suppress bed-sharing thoughts.

They chatted about YouTube and their channel on the way back to the American's apartment. Arriving and getting through the door; Sean squealed; reminding Mark that this was the first time he'd been over.  
"I am SO fookin jealous of your staircase..." Sean moaned. He then plopped his bags down and skipped up the spiral.  
Mark watched him; imagining his eyes becoming those comical beating hearts.  
Jack came back down with the same jumping excitement. "You should let me live here; this is awesome!"  
'If only...' Mark internally sighed.

He encouraged the Irishman for a quick shower before taking his own. Jack wasn't in bed when he came out though; only wrapped in a towel. Rather, he found Sean staring at something on his wall. It was his own 1 million subscriber present from YouTube.  
"I only got mine two weeks ago." Sean yawned sleepily.  
"It's such a proud moment isn't it?" Mark laughed. "I'm proud of you. And us."Jack wriggled under the covers as he listened. A soft smile crept up on his features. "I'm so happy. Come now, I'm sleepy."

Mark obeyed and slid under the covers before subtly pressing closer to his friend's body. "It actually gets kinda cold at night in L.A," he half lied.  
His fingers were mere millimetres from Sean's shoulders.  
"Well cuddle up then. What clothes do you sleep in usually?"  
"Gaming uniform, minus everything," Mark slid off his shirt. "Do you mind me taking this off?"  
Sean chuckled, "T's nothing i haven't seen from yer channel."  
"True... I've seen your instagram..."  
Jack screeched; "Shirts' coming off!"  
Sean threw his shirt away and wriggled backwards.  
"You're letting the cold air in!"  
"Shootap, tryna stay warm!"

Finally, and successfully, in a cuddling position; Mark wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. He silently thanked himself for leaving a window open.  
"We can talk for a little while, i never fall asleep straight away anyway." The irish accent whispered. Mark hummed; "Well, uhh... We could talk about doing a collab? We have some spare hours tomorrow before we head to the hotel...?"  
"Ooh! The fans would love that! Gettin' the old Septiplier on, eh?" Sean nudged him in the side.  
Mark chuckled softly and let himself nuzzle into Sean's shoulder. "Of course."  
They then both fell into a peaceful sleep; broken only by soft little snores by the pair.


	2. The Collab (of the century!)

Mark slowly opened his eyes to muffled Irish swearing. The American smirked and rubbed his eyes before chucking the duvet off himself and making his way to the kitchen.

There he found Sean looking through his cupboards and then scuffling to his fridge. In only his briefs.  
"Hey..."  
Jack flipped around so fast his foot slipped from under him. He landed on his butt whilst laughing.  
"Where's your, uh... sugar?" he laughed as he blushed a little.  
Mark chuckled and helped Jack up to his feet before sauntering to the cupbard.

When he turned around, he found the other YouTuber blushing. Jack's eyes quickly looked up to his eyes.  
"Thanks. I'm gonna make pancakes, is that okay?"  
"Sure..." Mark smiled and walked past him towards the loungeroom. When he sat down, he too realised it was the only item of clothing he wore.

Mark put on some cartoons and started humming to the Spongebob theme song.  
"Hey," Sean chuckled, "Why you got that on? You watch cartoons?"  
" Not really. It's just background sound right now..." The American bounced up and back into the kitchen holding something in his hand.

Jack was still blushing from the minute go. Mark wondered but didn't ask. The view was too cute to ruin anyway.  
He sauntered to his room and came back with only his boxer breifs, his plaid shirt and the black beanie.

"Ah!" Jack jumped away from Mark, not looking away from the mixing bowl.  
"What? I'm innocent!"  
"You pinched my butt!" Jack glanced at him and tried to glare.  
Mark winked at him and skipped away to turn his computer on.

After a cartoon-filled breakfast, the pair chucked only a shirt onto themselves and set up for a video.  
"Know what we're gonna do yet?" Jack asked, curious. Mark shrugged, "The comments are a good place to look."

"There's a good one! Let's do a Skate 3 collaboration!" Jack pointed. Mark squinted and thought for a moment. "Let's do it!"

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome back to Skate 3! I'm joined by Jacksepticeye today. PAX starts tomorrow so expect some new pre-recorded Prop Hunt, the start of a 'certain hentai-ish dating game', and a long-awaited finale to /that/ mini Cyndago series. Okay? Okay. Let's get into Skate 3 then..."

"Jackaboy, since this is going on your channel too, you may as well do your outro."  
"Thanks Markimoo, and THANK you guys SO much for watching! If you LIKED IT, and this face-" Sean stroked Mark's cheek, "PUNCH that like button IN THE FACE. LIKE A BOSS."  
"And hi-fives all round?"  
"Exactly Mark. WHA PSH." He high fived the American then turned to the camera, "WHA PSH." and repeated the motion.  
"But thank you guys, and i will SEE ALL YOU DUUUDES-" He threw his arms in the air and watched Mark copy him. "-IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"

The pair immediately started laughing. Jack collapsed on Mark's shoulder and wiped his eyes. "That was hilarious!"

Mark grinned so much that he thought his mouth would split into two. Jack was so full of energy, even more than Wade most of the time. He had found it hard but fun to try and keep up with him.  
He left the camera rolling for a short while. Jack didn't know or notice.

"We should make more collabs." Jack smiled, staring into his eyes.  
"You know what, I'm all for that."  
"Really?" Jack's eyes lit up.  
Mark shrugged but with a smirk. Sean nudged him and bit his tongue to stop from laughing.  
"No, I'm being very serious!"  
"Sure, sure..." Jack turned away in a mock pout.  
Yep, Mark was going to keep that in the end of the video.


	3. Spare Time

Mark re-counted the amount of videos he had pre-recorded. He had enough for a few days worth. He started an upload of an episode to be on delay until two hours time.  
He started editing the Skate 3 video with Jack by his side.  
"Sometimes it's just really awesome to edit a video, i end up laughing so hard i cry."  
Jack nodded and giggled. "I can't wait until we rewatch that slow-mo of Tim doing the failed Miracle Whip!"

After editing, and a lot of used tissues, Mark happily set the video to upload in 7 hours time. He then tackled Jack to the ground, feeling his numb arms crack.  
"You can't win against me and these +1 biceps." Sean pulled up his sleeve and tensed his arm.  
Mark chuckled for moment before pinning both of the Irishman's arms under one of his own, and placing his knees on either side of his skinny body.

Sean's eyes widened as he struggled to escape the grip.  
"You do realise my motto was 'So Strong'? Y'know... the Highlights fanart..." Fischbach smirked.  
" I'm impressed, Markimoo!" Sean winked.

Mark stared at Jack for a few seconds, pretending it was only to 'rub it in' that he was stronger. Sean blinked innocently up at him and licked his lip.  
" Hey, have you heard Plank On Me?"  
"No," Mark scrunched his face up, "What's that?"  
"It's a bit like this. Except you lie on your lower arm and hold yourself up on the end of your toes."

Mark released Jack's arms then adjusted himself, using his knees to move his arms. "Like this?"  
"Yeah, i just have to time how long you can stay above me as i ask questions; a bit like an interview!"  
" Awesome..." Mark mumbled. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and gave it to Sean.

Mark had lasted already 3 minutes above Jack. His face was slowly reddening and he could feel his body fall a little closer to the Irishman's body.  
Jack grinned, "How's it going?"  
"I'm numb all over, but I can't give up just yet." Mark smiled. His face was closer to Jack's too, feeling his breath on his skin.

It was only half a minute later when his body refused to stay up any longer. His knees came down, his body falling on top of Jack's aswell as his face.  
It was the quickest kiss in history before Mark rolled away.  
When he realised what happened, he attempted to curl his tired body into a weak fetal position as he heard Jack giggle.

"Congratulations! You did really well." Jack laughed as he started to stand up. Mark made a small grunt of questioning but the Irishman ignored it.  
Fischbach joined in on pretending that never happened as he lay there, panting.

Sean stepped above him and grinned. "Is it my turn?"  
Mark gasped softly, staring up at that cheeky grin. He didn't say anything, he couldn't... and so he watched Jack slowly descent around his hips.  
"Hi..." The kneeling YouTuber murmured almost shyly.  
"Hi." Mark smiled, knowing this was a reference to their co-op on The Forest.

"Get tha' sexy music going again..." Jack laughed as he moved arms on either side of Mark's face.  
The American grabbed his phone and clicked back into the Timer, simultaneously dropping a soft sensual beatbox. "Okay, go."

Within a minute, Mark was hard. He just hoped Sean would roll off rather than flop onto him because you just cannot hide a boner that way.  
Jack's eyes were beautiful up close. They were as light as the ocean, and reflected the light just as nicely.

"Oh my gawd, how did you last three minutes?" Sean groaned, vibrating above him.  
" Strong arms I guess. And pole dancing..." Mark winked.

Jack only held himself up for a half minute more before Mark took the tiny hints and rolled slightly to his side as the body above him crumpled.  
Mark laughed awkwardly and made sure to turn his lower half away from his friend's view.

"So," Sean laughed weakly, "Who's up for gay chicken?"

"Oh god no...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And that'll be the closest Jack will ever get to being a top! ;) )
> 
> (( Literally check out Plank On Me on youtube. The BBC Radio ones. ))


	4. Date or Just Friends?

Mark checked his watch after the 12th episode of Bill Nye.  
5:00pm.  
He looked over to Jack and waited for him to notice.  
"Do you wanna go out for dinner?" He asked meekly, watching Sean think.  
"Maybe, where'ya thinkin?"  
Mark shrugged, "Pizza place? I don't feel like cooking tonight."

As if in reply, Sean stretched against the back of the couch until his shirt rode up to show his sexy little stomach. "Sure, I'm up for pizza. Unless you want to get it delivered instead..."

Mark pondered this for a moment. At least if he orders a delivery, then he won't have to move off the couch. If the American tried hard enough, he might just coax his friend to sit a little closer amd maybe cuddle up.  
Delivery it is.  
"Come sit over here so you can help me order..."  
Sean did as he was asked.  
Phase one complete.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Jack bounced up, grabbed the money from Mark's hand, and answered the knocks.  
He came back with the two boxes and a bag. Sean plopped himself nice and close to Mark before opening the contents.  
"Okay, so the Meatlovers-kinda is yours. Here you go... And this one is mine? Yes, there's the pineapple..."

They ate in a content silence for a few slices, then Mark felt a little chatty.  
" Are you excited for PAX tomorrow?"  
Sean laughed, "Of course, i can't wait to meet more of my fans. Nothing makes me smile more than seeing them-"  
We'll see about that.  
"-look up to me as if i'm God or something..."  
"Or Beyoncé." Mark grinned innocently.

"Let's watch something less educational. Bill NYE is TOO BOSS to watch all at once."  
Mark stared at him a little stunned.  
"Boss?"  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, you're still a boss!"  
"Of course! NO-ONE IS AS BOSS AS ME!"  
They both started laughing hard, nearly dropping their pizza.

It became late really quickly as they clicked away from watching the 9th episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.  
Sean yawned and stretched against the couch again. Mark grabbed the leftover pizza slices and shoved them into the fridge in a pizza box.

"Come on Sean-a-boy..." he teased, "It's little widdle Jackipoo's sleepy time..."  
The Irishman grunted, a hint of a smile betraying his annoyed pretence.  
Mark grinned and began to pick him up bridal style. Sean wriggled but soon gave in to the American's strength.

Fischbach slowly lay Jack along the bed and grabbed the duvet, took his flannel off and jumped in beside his friend. He found himself automatically wrapping his arm around Jack, aiming to cuddle or spoon him. Mark shrugged and proceeded to fall asleep soundly.

Hours later, Mark woke up suddenly. He was lying on his back and pleasantly warm. Warmer than normal.  
He glanced down to see Sean had rolled over and was now using Mark's warm chest as a pillow.  
He was softly snoring, most likely unaware of his comfortable position, Mark noticed. The brown-eyed YouTuber started grinning like an idiot, now aware of the warm air trailing down his naked upper half from Sean breathing.

Attempting to free a pinned arm from under Jack, he found out that there was a leg rested comfortably between his own. He gasped at how precariously close it was to his junk.  
Don't you dare get aroused.  
Mark bit his lip and moved the tiniest millimetre, closing his eyes in the tiniest bout of pleasure as Sean's knee rubbed against his crotch.  
Oh fuck, oh fuck.

Mark managed to free his arm, and rested it comfortably near Sean's shoulder. He stared at Sean's pretty face and absent-mindedly let his now free hand play softly with Jack's soft hair. How could he not? The Irish YouTuber looked so damn peaceful.

How can I not love you? You dork.

And with that, Mark started to fall asleep again.  
This time, with a smirk upon his lips.


	5. BackPAX for Days

Twitches. Grunts. Minor Drooling.

These were the three things Sean did that woke Mark up soon after.  
Sean sighed, "Mornin'..." he spoke softly.  
Mark mumbled something similar and went to stretch a little before properly opening his eyes.

Jack was leaning above him, rubbing his face. He looked down to see Mark's bare chest below him and started blushing.  
Thankful his cheeks were already pink, Sean was trying not to freak out. He remembered falling asleep on his side, and woke up spread across Mark like stiff peanut butter.  
Then a more pressing question came to mind.  
What time was it?

"Oh shit, my alarm didn't go off." Mark grumbled at his phone. He then pulled an expression that read as if he forgot to turn it on.  
"How late are we?" Jack asked, worried.  
" Only by 20 minutes. We'll get breakfast on the way..." he smiled up at Sean.  
There was something about that grin added with his shirtless body that made Jack forget words.

They were soon up and getting changed. The pair were shy enough to change in seperate rooms, before coming back to Mark's room and packing for the trip to PAX.  
"We good to go?" Jack yawned as he finished zipping his backpack up. Mark made a loud resistant noise as he ran to the bathroom.

They were out the door minutes later. They chucked their stuff in the back of Mark's car, jumped into the front seats, and started the early drive to the hotel.  
Along the way, they grabbed something to eat.  
"So the hotel opens at 2pm."  
"Why are we going early then?"  
"Oh because it's a longish drive and PAX opens at, what time again?"  
Sean looked at the page. "Oh, that makes sense."

They drove for a bit, looking at the early sunrise.  
Sean looked over to Mark and stared for a while, leaning on his hand. There was just something about his stubble that made Jack's mind turn to mush. How would he feel to kiss?

He forgot he was in Mark's line of vision, as he saw the American glance at him and grin.  
"Is there, uhh... a better view on my side?" Mark mumbled as he looked out his window then back to the road.  
Sean blushed slightly, "Yeah, more c-cows on your side."  
They both started giggling.  
They weren't even out of the city.

Minutes later of looking in the right direction, he felt Mark's arm brush his knee. He looked up to see Mark trying to find something.  
"D'you need help?"  
" Ahh yes please, looking for my phone car charger. "  
Jack leant down and scrambled to find any cords from between his legs, sighing when he found nothing.  
Damn. "Sorry, can't find it."  
"Sure?"  
Mark pulled over to the side and bent down to look underneath their legs. Sean felt some of the American's weight upon his knee and smiled.

Mark sat back up after a minute and visibly shrugged.  
He bit his lip, knowing full well he had the phone charger in his bag, he just really wanted to touch Jack.  
It was a pleasant reality check that his Irish friend was actually with him again.

He couldn't stop the soft smile that came over him.  
How am I going to stop myself from being all over him today?

PAX was going to be interesting at this rate...


	6. You Know You Like It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Wattpad notes:  
> (( Of course this is going to be innaccurate... but shush (*'∇｀*)~  
> Sorry for late update. Was working on a new one-shot.  
> Also, sorry if this chapter isn't as cute as the others. (º ﾛ º๑)~ ))

The convention building came into view and Jack felt his heart skip a beat.  
Memories came flooding back to him of the previous convention, especially seeing Mark.  
I'm such a fanboy.

Jack looked back over to Mark as he started to unbuckle his belt before the American had a chance to park; a sudden rush of nervous excitement running through his veins.  
" Oh my god, I'm-"  
" I know..." Mark grinned, "Come on, Skippy."  
Jack muttered something about his name, and sheep, from behind him.

They recieved their passes and entered the building, counting the seconds until they'd be noticed.

Eventually they found Bob, Wade and Aaron in a huddle. Yamimash was signing something for a 14 year old brother and sister.  
"Hey guys!" Jack chirped up, holding his hands up to the group of YouTubers.  
When they had all hugged and talked to stray fans, they all decided to walk around the convention.

Mark's knuckles brushed Jack's as they walked side by side.  
The Irishman glanced to their hands, a soft smile evident on his lips.  
" My brother should be here...!" Mark gasped.

After seeing Mark's brother and stalking some FNAF cosplayers, because why not?, they all split up into pairs.  
Mark was more than happy to take Jack around to the stands he wanted to see.

When taking a picture with a pair of Attack on Titan cosplayers, Jack and Mark put arms around each other's waists. Jack felt a soft squeeze from the raven-haired man's hands just as the phone camera clicked the shot.  
Needless to say, Jack had a massive grin in the photo...

Before they knew it, the group had to reassemble for Mark's panel.  
The whole time the panel commenced, Jack noticed that Mark was looking back at him quite a lot, with something in his expression that the Irishman couldn't put his finger on.  
Maybe he was still worried that Jack would be nervous again.

The panel was over after a hilarious hour of questions, references, awkward photos and sexual tension.  
The last one was due to Jack staring at Mark's pants while the American stood on stage.

"Wade is so damn tall!" Jack had whispered to Yamimash, trying to distract himself.  
Aaron just chuckled before whispering back,  
" Legend has it, Wade is so tall because his 777 minions wanted a 'Larger than Life' Lord..."  
Jack giggled, " Trying saying that five times fast when we're all drunk tonight..."

That was hours ago.  
PAX was nearly over and Jack really wanted to meet all of his fans before leaving the place.  
In his left hand, he held a cute handmade Sam with a tiny signature hat sewn on top.

Mark grabbed his hand firmly and suddenly dragged him towards the other side of PAX.  
Jack held Mark's palm tighter, hoping to not lose him in the traffic of people swarming for last minute autographs.  
Whatever Mark wanted to find, wasn't there when they arrived.

Mark turned back to Jack, "So watcha wanna do, baby?"  
Jack was about to answer, when his brain finished processing what the American just uttered.  
Instead of saying anything, Jack just stared at his friend.

Mark stared right back, seemingly oblivious to what he just said.  
There was a lot of nothing being said; but something happening internally as they stood still.  
In the space of time someone would take to blink, Mark glanced to Jack's lips then back up to those sky blue eyes.

Mark looked back down again to his feet, biting his lip nervously.  
Jack grinned at him.  
"We could go get our hotel room...?" he whispered shyly.

Before he knew it, Mark had taken up a mischeivous grin again, grabbing the Irishman's hand and forcing both YouTubers to run towards his car.

They jumped into the front seats and headed towards the hotel.  
Jack looked at Mark for the millionth time that day, feeling his heart race.

I want you so bad...

 

 

Daddy.


	7. I Will Go Down With This Ship

Jack lay silently on the bed.  
He was too nervous to make a move on Mark and it showed.  
Cradling the bulge in the front of his pants, the Irishman was tempted to relieve himself while on the same bed as his crush.

There was a soft moaning heard.  
Jack realised it wasn't his own, and turned over to face Mark.  
But... he wasn't moving. Just breathing peacefully.  
The American opened his eyes suddenly, staring into the pale blue eyes of the fellow YouTuber.  
His face, too, contorted into confusion.

He instantly sat up, still looking at Jack.  
"Was that you?"  
Jack shook his head.  
There was a strangled cry of pleasure, this time it was noticeably from behind the walls.  
A male's voice.

The pair suddenly clicked.  
It was Bob.  
"Ah! Oh holy fuck...!"  
Jack blushed, unused to hearing Bob swear. The pair knew who the other half was.

***  
"Hey Bob," Mark trawled, hanging off poor ol' Jack.  
Bob looked up from his phone, "Yes?"  
"Don't you have some news for the 'some of us that don't talk to you a lot'?  
Bob frowned for a moment, confused. "N-no?"  
"Sure you do... Jackaboy doesn't know..."  
Jack blushed at the nickname, but both he and Bob replied with "Know what?" at the same time.  
Bob huffed. Mark laughed, "You must be drunk... The 'newwws'" he motioned to Bob's hand.  
Bob glanced down then back up, smiling. But he saw Mark's comic little glare and joined in.  
Wade laughed, "Okay, I'm not a part of this-"  
"BOB, YOU'RE MARRIED YOU GOOFY GOOBER!" Mark yelled.  
Everyone laughed loudly.  
" Congrats Bob!"  
" Thank you..." Bob grinned at the group, then towards Wade.  
" I love you, baby."  
***

A deep growling voice replied to the moaning; "You want more?"  
"Oh god- Wade!."

"Dude, they're too loud." Jack cheekily spoke up. Mark chuckled.  
"We can fix that, we can be louder than them."  
Before Jack could even reply, Jack's upper thigh was suddenly grabbed by Mark's hand, making the Irishman yelp loudly.

There was silence from the next room.  
Mark was beside himself with silent laughter. Jack was blushing furiously.

There was chuckling heard from the next room, Bob's classic laugh.  
Wade called out to them, "It's not a competition!"

"Oh yeah!?" Mark called back, swiftly striking Jack's sides with his fingers, tickling the Irishman.  
Jack was laughing, squealing and trying to smack his hands away.  
" Just because I'm a wee Irish man- STAHP- Doesn't mean i should be a victim!" Jack screeched, giggling madly.

"I'm using your loudness to our advantage..." Mark blinked innocently at him, ceasing the phalange torture.  
In the process, Jack had kicked the bed sheets down on the double bed they shared.

Jack pounced onto Mark, sitting on his stomach and pinning the tanned arms under his bony knees.  
Mark chuckled, squirming beneath him.  
Jack started eyeing his desirable body up and down.

Mark writhed beneath him, "Jack, stop- Ah!" he cried out, unable to move.  
There was more tickling, but Mark couldn't stop it.  
The pair had soon forgotten their friends behind the wall.

Jack paused, but only for a moment, catching his breath.  
Mark took the split second afterwards to release his hands, about to strike back. Jack quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them back against the bed.

Mark grinned. Jack followed, "How are you gonna tickle me now?"  
Mark's beautiful brown eyes stared up at him, unhindered by his glasses.  
"Well..." he replied breathlessly, "You can't tickle me either... No-one's a winner."

Jack thought hard about that sentence. "Yeah? I'll think of something..."  
They both caught up on breathing normally, staring at each other.  
Jack had an idea then, his grin growing worryingly bigger.  
Mark's eyes widened.

Then Jack bent down and used his nose to tickle Mark's sides, this brought on some cute laughing.  
His plan was working.  
"J- Jack, please..." Mark breathed, wriggling to try and escape.  
Jack was trying to control himself, being so close to the American's hot skin.  
He didn't need to.

"P-please..."  
Jack stopped, and put his mouth next to Mark's ear, putting h his deep outro voice. "Please.... what...?"  
Mark groaned from beneath him.  
"Please....do me..."


	8. Fifty Shades of Fuckboy

"Please...do me..."

Jack hovered above Mark, stunned. There was a short silence as they stared at each other.  
The brown-eyed man blinked at him, his mouth part slightly.  
" Really?"  
Mark breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, yeah. If you want..." Mark murmured nervously.

He heard muttering from behind the wall. The only audible string of words was Bob's 'I knew this would happen' or something similar.  
Mark laughed softly.  
How gay do I act around Jack?

"Watchu' laughing at?" Jack accused him, amusement clear.  
"Bob predicting this,"  
Jack cocked his head to the side, frowning a little. "Predicting what?"

Mark hand flew up to Jack's waist, pulling the Irishman down on top of him. He moved his other hand under Jack's chin and pulled their lips together into an awkward kiss.  
Jack gasped against Mark's mouth, taken aback.  
He hadn't been kissed in over a year!

Mark's mouth was soft and smooth, his teeth gently grabbing Jack's bottom lip.  
Jack sighed against him, propping himself onto his elbows. His right hand fingers started stringing through Mark's raven hair.

They pulled apart after a moment.  
They were speechless.  
"Well that was...-"  
" Wanna do it again?"  
" Oh god yes..."  
Jack swooped down to Mark's mouth again, much to their amusement.

Jack pressed himself against Mark's body, barely holding back a groan.  
The American reached around and squeezed Jack's arse.  
McLoughlin started kissing up Mark's neck, making him moan ever so softly.

Suddenly, the blond slipped off the brown-eyed man.  
Mark watched him with keen eyes and a shortened breath.  
He watched as Jack bent down for a few moment, straighten up, then look at him mischeivously.

Mark hissed in a breath, as he saw what was in the Irishman's hands.  
A leather belt.  
It was his own, from his backpack.  
Mark squirmed nervously.

"Are you gonna be a good boy, Markimoo?" Jack growled, crawling back over him on the bed.  
"The question is, should I?" Mark winked. He obediently put his wrists together. "You seem keen..."  
" You're not the only one to fantasise..." Jack mumbled.

Jack placed the belt around Mark's hands, flicking the end through the metal loop, then stopped.  
The holes don't reach down the belt that far.

A quick dash to the bags, Jack flicked out a swiss army knife and dug a hole into the leather.  
After shoving the knife back into the bag, Jack crawled back over to Mark and quickly pinned his hands together, sliding the belt on and tightly, then moving both arms behind him on the bed.

He looked up Mark's arms to find him holding a satiny pink blindfold; with 'Mrs Right' on the front. He wore a naughty grin and he tied it around Mark's head, careful not to pinch his hair too.  
" What are you going to do to me?" Mark asked out to the room, unsure of where Jack's face was.  
" Well, whatever I wish... " And then Jack chuckled, finished with his task.

His hands stared wandering down Mark's toned chest, making sure to brush purposely over his nipples. Jack made sure to keep a close eye on Mark's beautiful lips for indications of pleasure that his body couldn't portray.  
Jack bent down to Mark's body and kissed a trail down his chest, and down to his bellybutton. He traced back his path with his tongue, all the way to Mark's neck where he nibbled on the skin. Mark finally moaned in a low tone, squirming in the restraint.

Jack blushed slightly. As much as he wasn't used to be being a Top, he enjoyed having full control upon the raven-haired sex symbol.  
" Lower down, please... Jack..."  
Jack nibbled his ear in response, making Mark gasp loudly.  
" Did I find an erogenous zone there, Mark?" Jack growled, making Mark merely whimper in reply.  
Still, Jack obeyed and kissed back down his body until he reached Mark's cotton boxers. He slipped them off Mark's legs and feet gently, then threw them away.

Jack eyed off Mark's length, breathing softly onto it and watching for Mark's reactions. He wasn't going to move a muscle until he had Mark begging for him to do so. It wasn't long before the muscles beneath Mark's chest rippled with need, his hip arching into the air ever so subtly.  
" Jack! God dammit, don't keep me waiting!" He groaned.  
" What's the magic word?" Jack giggled, his fingers walking up Mark's leg and across the inner thigh.  
" Holy fuck-"

Jack bit his lip, reaching out to stroke Mark's erection, hearing the man beneath him immediately sigh in relief.  
"Was that the magic word?" Mark murmured.  
"Not quite, but you are so hot when you say that...Daddy."


	9. Smitten With Smut

Mark's breath caught in his throat.   
Daddy?   
Holy shit, that's actually pretty hot.   
Jack's sweet mouth kissing along his cock distracted him from his thoughts. "Jesus Christ..."  
Jack chuckled softly and kept going. 

It was moments before Jack stood up and sat down on Mark's legs. He started to jerk Mark off softly, spreading the saliva clinging to his skin and work it like a lube. Mark couldn't hide the gratifying grin he wore.  
Jack was biting his lip hard, holding back his desire to just fuck him there and then, without any warning. Instead he stretched over and above Mark and pressed their erections together, with only the barrier of his underwear.

((AN))

Mark groaned and panted, tensing in the belt restraint. "Oh Ah... Sean!"  
"If you say my name like that again, I'll gag you."  
"Not with your socks, I hope." Mark joked, biting his own lip. "I wish I could see you now, all sweaty over me..." He moaned softly at the image, and tensed again between the leather.   
" You should see yourself. It's any wonder I can control myself." Jack bent down and nibbled on Mark's chest, licking the sweat off his skin.   
You know that desirable smell someone has where it's not mixing with their deodorant? The smell on their clothes?  
Yeah, Mark had just that. He smelt so warm and personally musky. It was intoxicating.

Jack growled, and in an instant, jumped off the bed and slid the last piece of clothing off his body. He nearly tripped over them in his rush, but sprung back to the bed and back to Mark's face.  
He tenderly kissed him again, with a hint of need in his touch.   
" Can I please take you now? I can't hold back anymore." Jack muttered, stringing his fingers through Mark's hair desperately.  
Mark quickly kissed him back, before answering, "I never thought you'd ask..." He grinned.

Jack was quick to spot the lubricant and spread it over himself, and then inside Mark.  
" Just go for it, don't worry about stretching me- Ah God!" Mark screamed as Jack was, for the first real time rather than an erotic dream, inside him.   
Jack whimpered but stilled, "Holy fuck- Mark..."   
" I- I hope you enjoy this as much as I am..." Mark exhaled, then squeezed himself around Jack's length.  
Jack grit his teeth and forced himself to not climax on the spot. 

He started a soft rhythm of thrusting inside the American. They were both panting hard, eager to reach an orgasm. Jack was concentrating on Mark's abs, moving with their mingled movements. It left him with dry lips not even his tongue could slick again.  
And the soft sounds Mark made, was even the more remarkable. If only you could hear them.

" Oh fuck it, sit up Mark."  
Mark went to sit up, swearing softly as his body resisted slightly. Jack pulled out and helped him up. He then undid the belt and chucked it to the floor, instantly feeling Mark's hands pawing his body hungrily.   
"You're so smooth." Mark smiled, before using one hand to take off his blindfold, blinking away the darkness. His gorgeous brown eyes stared him up and down, already dark with lust. "You better continue fucking me..." 

Jack slipped from his strong arms and lay across the bed. "Sit on me." He commanded.  
And so Mark did, hissing as he let Jack enter him again. As soon as they started moving again, Mark never once let his hands leave Jack's naked body, those brown eyes drinking in the view.  
Jack closed his eyes, getting closer and closer to his finish. It really didn't help that Mark's muscled legs rippled with every hip thrust above him.   
And then, Mark broke his gaze to shut his eyes and bite his lip yet again, curving his hips around the thrusts, hitting his sweet prostate.

Then, all at once, they came loudly. Mark shuddered and called out Jack's name, riding out his climax, as Jack held onto Mark's strong arms and muttered out his name over and over. His cheeks were red with pleasure as his body too was overcome with internal sparks of satisfaction.   
It was like a year's worth of sexual tension left their bodies, leaving them slightly light-headed.

When it was over, they stilled for a few moments, just absorbing the very recent memories.

They separated their sticky bodies, Mark flopping onto the bed beside Jack. They slowly regained their breath, laughing softly.  
Jack held out his hand and stroked Mark's chin lovingly.   
Mark closed his eyes and held Jack's hand in his before kissing the pads of his thumb.

" You're amazing."  
" I think we both were..." Jack giggled.  
" No, that's not what I mean... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((AN: Literal cock block. Haha sorry. ))


	10. I Can't Keep My Hands Off You

Mark was the first to wake up.  
He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, finding Jack nestled between his arms.  
He was softly snoring, making quiet sort of dreaming noises.  
Jack was so cute, his naked body pressed against Mark's own.

Memories of last night were more than fresh in his mind, the visual image of Jack calling his name made his mouth suddenly dry.  
I really hope that's not the last time.  
With a humph, Mark coiled out of bed and stretched himself out.

He attempted to make a coffee to distract himself from the memories of Jack moaning, but as he leant his naked body against the counter, he knew it was hopeless.

Sipping the now prepared coffee, he was checking out Jack's slim naked body through the clinging duvet. Mark set his face into that of concentration, and tried not to think.

There was nothing in the rule books that declared morning sex after the first time with someone was a bad idea.   
The curve of Jack's little bottom finally set Mark hard again.

Screw it.

He set the mug down somewhere behind him, and padded back towards the bed. Jack twitched but didn't wake up.  
Mark slipped under the covers and then over to Jack, curling half of his body around the other male's limbs. Mark gently kissed his neck, and stroked a hand down Jack's chin.  
With a hum, Jack started to wake up. He cracked open one sky blue eye and looked up into Mark's chocolate brown pupils.

The American leant down and gently kissed against Jack's closed eyelid. Jack squealed and squirmed pleasurably, then hid his face into his pillow.   
"Aw, don't be like that..." Mark chuckled. 

Jack finally rolled back around, opening both of his eyes. Mark smiled down at him, leaning on one elbow.   
"Morning, Markimoo..." Jack murmured sleepily. "You smell like coffee."  
Mark shrugged sheepishly. "Was trying to distract myself..."  
"From?"  
"You,"  
There was a small silence as Jack swallowed. "Oh." And then he giggled quite child-like. "Yeah, about that... "

A loud alarm sounded from underneath their pillows.

Mark swore and grabbed the 'damned' mobile device and switched the alarm off.  
In all the erotic fuss, Mark Fischbach had completely forgotten about attending the second day of PAX.   
Jack groaned and jumped out of bed. Mark followed suite.

 

"You were thinking about last night...!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Mark and shamelessly stared at the American's lower region. Mark blushed.  
"What? You're sexy..."

They quickly dressed themselves and re-packed their bags with essentials.   
"Today is somehow going to be more difficult than yesterday; trying to keep to myself around you." Mark mumbled.  
"It's not going to be that hard."   
"But I can't keep my hands off you!" 

Jack laughed then playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I fookin love you..." He started zipping his bags up before he looked back up to Mark, waiting for him to look back.   
"I forgot to mention, you have amazing bed hair right now. It wants me want to redo last night all over again..."  
"We can do that tonight...Promise?"  
"As long as the guys don't plan anything for too late."  
"I'm not sure I could control myself... don't make it obvious to our fans..."  
"They'll notice it, even if we do nothing. Just play it off."  
"As if! I'm not letting you go without trying to hide a boner!"  
"You're cruel. "  
"Don't pretend you won't be doing the exact same to me! With your 'clever Irish tongue'"  
"I'll have you harder than a rock!"  
"I'll have you harder than a hard place!"  
"You mother fucker-"  
"You started it!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
Mark pounced on Jack, pushing him onto the bed and began tickling him. Jack screeched and tried to push his hands away, to no avail. "Okay! You win, you win!"

Mark eventually crawled off, only to teasingly mess his hair up for Jack's viewing pleasure. They finished up, then headed out the hotel room, down the elevator, out the doors and into Mark's car.  
Jack playfully glared at Mark from the passenger's seat.

"And don't go grabbing my arse at the panel!"


	11. You Suit Me Very Well

"Well, today was fun!" Jack exclaimed as the group left the convention building.   
Mark glanced to Wade, Bob and Tyler. They hadn't made any comment all day about Jack's, and his, sudden closeness.

In fact, that's what worried Mark.   
Someone must have noticed him sneakily kiss Jack on the cheek when they walked towards the panel. Surely?  
He really couldn't keep his hands to himself, it was a task to not pounce on him at every opportunity.

"So, we're all meeting up at the restaurant at 7pm?" Wade queried, glancing at the whole group. Everyone continued walking, replying with just about the same form of 'yes'.   
Someone cruel in the squad had suggested they all wear suits.   
Money wasn't an issue, but his long list of turn-ons were...

Jack. In a suit. 

They all headed down the streets and searched for their suits.  
Bob and Wade wanted to hire matching suits. Because couples do that kind of thing... I guess.  
Tyler wanted something a little more fancy. A waistcoat to be exact.  
Jack had always been interested in buying himself a suit. In his mind, he'd pull off a Hitman-styled suit, like in the edits for his thumbnails.  
Mark already had a suit or two, but didn't bring one for PAX. So he took Jack's hand and split from the group, heading down a new street. He vaguely remembered a Suits for Hire sign down this way...

Hours later, the Squad had caught up together out the front of their chosen restaurant.   
Tyler had found his perfect grey waistcoat, and red tie. He didn't stop checking himself out as they entered the rolling doors and waited to be seated.  
Jack looked drop dead gorgeous in his slim black suit and red tie, almost to exactly identical to the Hitman look.   
Mark couldn't peel his eyes away from the view.

Fischbach himself was wearing a dark blue suit, a close decision between that and something in black similar to Jack's. But he had read a comment somewhere saying he looked good in blue, so he took the chance, and paired it with a dark purple tie. And the suit was his to keep.

Finally looking away to eye off Bob and Wade's suits, he mentally gushed at the pair. Beyond the soft grey suits and adorable dark red bow ties, the pair were wrapped around each other like two daisies in a chain.   
They were adorable.  
The waiter suddenly came in front of Mark's, now slightly blurry, vision, and showed them to a seat in the corner of the restaurant. It was an oak wood table, splayed over with silky cloth embroidered with gold coils, weaving into the fabric like a snake.

Awkwardly choosing between the 2 seats remaining, either beside Mark or Wade, Tyler chose to sit on the end and chuckle to himself.   
"You know... I'm really glad to have you all as friends." Bob grinned, "And tonight, is about us." He motioned to the group. Everyone unanimously 'awwed' at the comment. 

Without a second to spare, the group raised the menus to their faces.

After dinner, the five strayed off onto the dance-floor through two thick doors.   
Inside the room spun gorgeous ladies in fine silk dresses, partnered with handsome sharp cheek-boned gentleman.   
Immediately realising there was to be a fifth wheel; Mark, Jack and Tyler tried to tango in a threesome. It hilariously failed, just as you'd expect.

A lady sauntered up to the three, eyeing them off. She had a black and purple feathered themed head-dress, dark eyeliner and eyelashes so long that you couldn't look away from her stare.  
She had sky blue eyes, and a cute mouth, and blonde down one fifth of her long curly hair.  
"May I have this dance?" She offered her hand, waiting to see who would be the bravest man.  
On her arms were black lacy elbow-length gloves, a large black opal ring on her finger.

Mark took the hand, and kissed her fingers tenderly.  
"Suzy."  
"Mark, shall we?" And he took her hand and led her onto the dance-floor. 

Not only was this female the prettiest in the entire room, but he needed to be away from Jack just for a while to stray the scent of a relationship between them both. Jack and Tyler would have fun dancing together. At least for a while.

He danced the samba, then at least three ballroom songs, before Suzy had to go.   
"My husband needs me back. Thank you for dancing with me!"  
"My absolute pleasure. I hope he's a nice man..."  
"Arin is amazing." She flushed slightly, "I hope your boyfriend is nice to you too..." 

And with that, she floundered off, swaying her hips until she was lost in the crowd.

Mark ran back to Jack, and pounced on the square stepping pair. Tyler laughed and nearly lost his balance.   
"She was pretty..." Jack looked up at him, "Where did she go?"   
There was most likely something hidden in those words. "Back to her husband. She's a fantastic dancer..." 

Tyler's pupils had grown, even under the bright lights of the chandelier. "Excuse me a moment..."  
He left Mark and Jack to watch him wander over to a lady in the corner.   
Jack exhaled deeply. "Don't scare me like that, Markimoo..." He mumbled this and nuzzled against Mark's chest. The American glanced over their shoulders and made sure Wade and Bob weren't looking, but the pair were lost in each other's eyes.

"I only did that to stop Tyler from knowing that we like each other..."  
"Really?" Jack looked up into his eyes. Mark's heart felt like it fizzled with warmth.  
"Of course. But don't lie, you knew she was pretty too.... And she knew about us somehow. She called you my boyfriend..."  
"Is- Is that what we are to each other? Actual boyfriends?"  
Mark paused for a moment, then smiled."I guess so...."

And with that, Mark started dancing with Jack on the dance floor, quick-paced and never perfect, but just... fun.  
Finally he had set Jack up for a graceful spin, before dipping him down low and deeply looking into his eyes. He winked, and then finally let himself lean down to take Jack's soft lips against his own in a passionate embrace.

"I don't care if everyone knows..." Mark whispered, pulling Jack up against his chest again. "Because you're mine..."


	12. Pour Some Sugar On Me

The last half hour of the night was tingling with electricity.  
Mark felt it in the clasped hands with his lover. Jack felt it in the eye contact and erratic beating of their hearts, beating a rhythm neither could match in steps anymore.  
One of the seven deadly sins had come out to mingle, and the pair were more than eager to play along.  
Lust.

Eager to head back to the apartment, Mark attempted to coax the other three of the group into transforming their dancing into a more "relaxed" activity.

With his arm around Miss Malone, Tyler was too in some moods himself. There was lipstick marks down his neck, and his eyes were the size of the moon.  
One word from Mark, and the others were keen to escape.   
"You four better have fun..." Jack winked, as they paid for their food and found the fresh air again.  
Bob and Wade had booked a night at a new hotel.

As soon as the other pairings left for their hotels, Mark had Jack in the front seat of his car, panting as they kissed hard.   
"I think it's time to redo last night on our bed again..." Mark growled at the Irishman, starting the car up. Jack couldn't stifle a moan of pleasure at the words.

As soon as they were back in the apartment, after a quick kiss against the door, the pair were shedding their clothes.  
Mark scrambled to grab Jack's tie, before stepping around him and slipping his hands Into a fisherman's knot behind his back.   
"Mark!" Jack resisted. But he was pushed against the wall, with a hot mouth kissing down his bellybutton. "Jesus...."

"Now I know how you felt last night... in control... unable to touch..."  
Jack moaned in reply, his suit pants undone and pooling around his ankles. He tenderly stepped out of them and kicked them aside. They were only for hire... wouldn't want to explain any stains to the drycleaners.   
Mark took him into his mouth, sweetly sucking along his length. Jack shuddered and arched himself against the American's face.   
Jack wanted to string his hands through Mark's sexy raven hair and just hold him right where he was. 

Mark released Jack's cock and sat against the wall, pulling the Irishman on top of his naked lap, before making out with him messily. He growled against Jack's lips, and held his chin. There was something so primal about him when it came to Jack naked, just like a feline of the jungle breeding with it's mate.  
"I love you..." Mark managed between their lips. Jack mumbled something back, biting Mark's bottom lip in a haze of desire. 

Mark untied Jack from around his waist, then placed the tie beside him. Jack was immediately pawing at him, just like he did.... Jack leaned down and started sucking on Mark's neck hard, eager to make his mark. Mark moaned, and grabbed under the other man's legs, positioning them on either side of his. Jack was now kneeling, and ready for his intrusion.

After some stretching with his fingers, Jack was more than worked up for Mark to be inside him. He stood up, helping Mark up.  
The American kissed him softly, then held Jack's hands in front of their bodies, and tied the red tie back around his hands. Jack hummed, trying not to resist. It was sexy, no doubt about it.

Mark then gently pushed Jack onto the bed, rolling him over and moving his arse into the air. Jack laughed softly and wiggled his behind, teasing Mark.   
In return, he received a light spank across both of his cheeks. In instinct he yelped, then giggled, doing so again.   
"Do you like that, Jackaboy?" Mark spoke in his deep voice, pressing a kiss to the same spot. "Does Daddy have to teach you a lesson?"  
Jack's mouth suddenly dried. Oh this was definitely sexy. He continued his wriggle, only hearing Mark prowling around the bed. Jack knew his body was completely on display, and he loved it.

"I'm your naughty boy..." Jack murmured. He felt a sharp smack across his bottom, and absolutely relished in the gratifying tingle down his body. "Holy fuck..."  
Without warning, Mark positioned himself between Jack's cheeks, and slowly entered into him. Jack hissed in surprise, mixed with utter relief.

The sex that followed was wild, and immensely satisfying.  
Jack was graciously spanked more times than he has fingers, and Mark's hand was making a beautiful print on the side of the Irishman's butt cheek.  
Mark came first, with a primal roar, before flipping Jack over and continuing with an added hand-job, until Jack was holding the sheet with both hands in a full-body shaking experience, still muttering Mark's name over and over again until it was all over.

Mark pulled out and held onto Jack's knees, looking down and admiring their handiwork. Cum was splattered all over, and inside, Jack.   
Again, and as always, Mark thought Jack was the most beautiful thing on his earth, and there was nothing that would change his mind. "You're fucking mine... understand?"

Still regaining his breath, Jack closed his eyes and nodded. "I don't want it any other way..."


	13. The End

Jack was the first to be awake.  
As soon as he tried to move, his whole body told him it was a bad idea. He could feel slight bruising everywhere, yet the feel of them made him incredibly happy.  
He brushed down his sides and then down to his bottom, quietly yelping at his cheek. His whole area was sensitive, and sore. Last night went so smoothly that Jack had completely forgotten that it was his first time with any form of penetration.

Mark was a light sleeper. He woke up soon after Jack and immediately scooted over for a cuddle. "Morning baby, how are you?"  
"Sore. You?" Jack nuzzled his back against him.  
Mark chuckled and kissed Jack's shoulder. "Well I'm fine... "  
They were both still naked.

"Do- do you have to go back home today?"  
Jack held his breath nervously, then slowly exhaled. "Shit, yeah I have to..."  
There was an awkward pause as they lay in a cuddling position. Mark held onto Jack a little more tightly and pressed his face into Jack's back. "I don't want you to go."  
"Well.... I'm on the plane by midnight."  
"Oh thank god. That's better than nothing I guess." And with that, Mark kissed Jack's back. "I love you, I think."  
Jack giggled, "I think I love you too, you dork."

They crawled out of bed soon after, dragging each other into the shower.  
Mark giggled as he lathered up the washing flannel then started scrubbing over Jack gently.  
"Thank you..." Jack kissed him. He knew doing anything today would hurt his behind. Mark smoothly washed down his stomach, his back and legs. Jack was staring at Mark's back as he was bent down, his muscles rippling as he moved.  
Jack wished he could grow his nails out, just to scratch along Mark's skin when they next make love. Leaving his mark upon Mark; sounds like a perfect idea.

They both exited the shower, dried, and changed. But not before whipping each other with the towels playfully.  
"We're not coming back here, so pack all of your stuff up. I'm gonna take us out for a cute American tourist-y couples tour."  
Jack grinned and immediately started gathering his stuff together. He was way too excited for whatever Mark had planned. Hopefully it would start with food...

Cue montage, Barry.

Mark bought them breakfast at a nearby Starbucks. Jack was thrilled, it being his first time trying the popular food and drink. They strolled into a shop and bought a huge fluffy blanket to wrap around themselves in the backseat as they snuggled up while eating and drinking.  
Jack nuzzled into Mark's shoulder as they sipped on their frappe's. Then he moved to look up at Mark, receiving a kiss.

They hopped into the front seat again so Mark could start driving. They watched the American scenery as it passed by the car windows; Jack looking out in a kind of childish wonder. That lasted an hour, until they pulled up outside of the donut shop.  
They entered and exited, holding a box of the sweet treats for the driving ahead, and wearing sugar and grins upon their faces.

They drove again, looking for a Chipotle. Jack had been dying to try what so many Viners advertised in their hilarious 6 second videos.  
" How can you not know where it is? You LIVE here you noob!" Jack laughed softly.  
They eventually found said restaurant; and went through drive through. Mark then drove them to the nearest beach so they could lie on the now-warm sand. They took the blanket down, not caring about the fabric. They set it down on the beach and sat down to eat happily.  
"If only I bought swimming trunks."  
"Same." Mark replied. There was a long pause, before they looked at each other simultaneously.  
"Beat you there!" The pair scrambled to their feet and raced down to the calm waters.  
Once they got to the shallow end, Mark was splashing his boyfriend and pushing him in first.

They head off again, soaking the car seats with their wet pants; their shirts thrown onto the backseat just beside the blanket.  
They headed to a clothes store to buy some cheap towels. They dried off discreetly in the public toilets and changed into some clothes from their suitcases. With the towel, Jack lassoed Mark and pulled him close for a salty lips make-out, which Mark happily accepted.

By the time they were cleaned up, there wasn't long until they had to find somewhere to park and eat dinner.  
They ordered pizza and waited in the backseat of the car, sitting in the parking lot.  
Cuddling back under the blanket, Jack played with Mark's hair as the American was lying his head on the Irishman's lap. His eyes fluttered shut a little sleepily as his hair was being touched.  
"Today has been so fun," Jack gushed, looking down to Mark lovingly. The brown eyed man grinned sheepishly.  
"The best part hasn't come yet... Just you wait."

The pizza came quickly. They hopped back into the front seats. Jack held the pizza as Mark drove them somewhere.  
They stopped near the beach again. Jack followed as Mark opened the back door and grabbed the blanket then sat on the hood of the car.  
Jack held the pizzas and shuffled into position on the car. They then ate their pizzas and stared at the sky.

Littered with stars was the night sky. Each star twinkled and shone brightly, each to their own individual and beautiful constellation.  
Some clouds would pass over, as if eating the little lights up like a fluffy pacman.  
Suddenly, the Earth and space were more beautiful than before; the under-looked become appreciated, the unseen becomes known.

Jack stole a glance at Mark, realising how beautiful their relationship has been. Days has felt like months.  
He grabbed Mark's hand and held it tight, tears wanting to escape.  
Mark looked over with a smile, then it fell.  
"Are you okay?"

"Count the stars for me."  
Mark looked up and started counting. Jack felt it endearing how he managed to make it to seventy seven before he gave up.  
"I can't do it, babe. Why?"  
"Exactly. That would my exact answer if someone asked me how much I love you right now."  
" You know that's cheesy right?"  
"The pizza? Yeah." Jack turned back to the sky with a smile, biting into the next slice of pizza.

Mark chuckled softly, scratching the back of his neck. "I really hope this is not the only time I can say this...."  
Jack cocked his head, "Yes?"  
"I really believe that I.... I love-"

A loud alarm woke Mark up suddenly. He sat up in his bed with a start.  
"-you too, Sean."  
He stopped for a moment, then slowly hung his head into his hands. This can't be it, this can't be how that dream ends.  
Not this one. Oh god, please no.  
Mark looked up to his ceiling, feeling his tears come hot and quick, already running down his cheeks.  
A loud wail escaped him as he threw himself upon the bed, now screaming at the realisation that was shaking through his whole body.  
He never got to say it. Not even in the only fucking dream keeping him alive.  
Mark started clawing at his own hair, terrified at his own anger, but too angry to care that he was hurting himself again. Even after so long.

Jack.  
He had always loved him, but with every breath he took, he knew he was losing him.  
He was trying so hard to match-make themselves together, but it was useless.  
Jack belonged to someone else.  
As much as Mark felt guilty having sexual dreams about him, they were his lifeline. And now he was losing that too.

Mark was in love.  
But he knew he would never be able to say those words to the one he loves...  
  
****  
  
Link to sequel: [My Everything by DiamondWinters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278052/chapters/18964055)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you've managed to finish this story, it means the world to me.  
> A lovely writer by the handle TheDiamondWinters has published a sequel to this, titled 'My Everything' so go please check it out!  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278052) by [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters)




End file.
